Raven
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash - Cross-over avec Stargate SG-1 - Suite de "Virus" - Daniel Jackson va découvrir que la ville de Cascade a abrité des extra-terrestres
1. Raven 1er Jour

Raven

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de **The Sentinel** et **Stargate SG-1 **ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leurs productions et à leurs scénaristes respectifs. Le personnage de Scilia lui appartient (enfin plus tout à fait). Aucun fantôme ni aucun extra-terrestre n'ont été martyrisés pour l'écriture de cette fic…

**_Style_**_ **:**_ C'est un cross-over entre les séries « The Sentinel » et « Stargate SG-1 ». C'est également une fic slash (baisers et plus entre hommes).

**_Résumé :_** Daniel Jackson va découvrir que la ville de Cascade a abrité des extra-terrestres.

**_Auteur :_** Cybelia - cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Cette fic est la suite de « Virus ». Merci à Scilia de m'avoir permis de l'introduire dans mon univers. Les références mythologiques sont authentiques (prises à l'adresse suivante http://site.voila.fr/corbeaux/page5.html), je les ai juste un peu arrangées à ma sauce.

**1er jour**

**_Dimanche, 17h24, Cascade :_**

                   Daniel sortit de l'ascenseur le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'avait pas revu Blair depuis six mois, depuis son départ du SGC. Maintenant que l'homme qu'il aimait ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres, il hésitait. _Et si Blair ne voulait plus me voir…_ Daniel secoua la tête en soupirant. Il se souvint des lettres que le jeune anthropologue lui avait envoyé et ses doutes disparurent. Il s'apprêtait à sonner lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir derrière lui, découvrant Jim Ellison portant deux énormes sacs de provisions.

**Jim :                   **Daniel ! Quelle bonne surprise !

**Daniel :**                   Bonjour Jim ! Vous voulez un coup de main ?

**Jim :**           Ca n'est pas de refus.

Il lui donna le moins lourd des deux sacs et prit ses clés.

**Jim :**                   Blair va être ravi de vous revoir. Il n'est pas là pour l'instant. Il avait des rapports à finir, mais il ne devrait pas tarder.

Daniel suivit le grand policier à l'intérieur. Jim repris le sac à provisions et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand il revint, Daniel était toujours debout dans l'entrée.

**Jim :**                   Asseyez-vous. Je vais ranger les courses.

Le jeune homme ôta son sac à dos et s'assit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place et rejoignit le policier dans la cuisine. En le voyant, Jim lui sourit.

**Jim :**                   Comment vont les autres ?

**Daniel :**                   Très bien ! Vous avez le bonjour de tout le monde.

**Jim :**                   Est-ce que Sam et Jack se sont enfin décidés ?

Daniel le regarda, surpris. Devant son regard interrogateur, Jim se mit à rire.

**Jim :**                   Vous savez, ils ne sont pas très durs à comprendre ces deux-là !

Daniel rit à son tour.

**Daniel :**                   Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de neuf. Je fais tout mon possible pour les pousser l'un vers l'autre, mais je crois que la peur des conséquences est plus forte que leur amour. Pour l'instant…

Jim comprit qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de Sam et Jack, mais aussi de Blair et lui.

**Jim :**           Je vais devoir partir, mais vous n'avez qu'à attendre Blair ici.

**Daniel :**                   Vous travaillez ce soir ?

**Jim :**                   Non, un de mes amis d'école, Bobby Donnell, est venu à Cascade pour me présenter sa fiancée, Lindsay Dole. Ils sont avocats à Boston et ne peuvent rester que deux jours, alors ce soir, je dîne avec eux. Je suis content que vous soyez là, comme ça Blair ne passera pas la soirée tout seul à regarder la télé en mangeant des trucs immondes…

Daniel sourit et suivit Jim dans le salon. Il s'assit pendant que le policier montait se changer. Quand il redescendit, Daniel se dit qu'il avait de la chance que Blair soit amoureux de lui et non de son coéquipier. Jim était vraiment séduisant. Daniel secoua la tête en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait de penser des trucs pareils…

**Jim :**                   Bon, j'y vais. Blair ne devrait plus tarder. Bonne soirée !

**Daniel :**      A vous aussi !

Une fois Jim parti, Daniel se laissa tomber sur le canapé et sortit un livre de son sac. Il se mit à lire mais, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il venait de parcourir trois fois la même ligne sans en comprendre un mot. Il ferma le livre et le rangea. Il était extrêmement nerveux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir sur le balcon. L'air était frais mais il avait bien besoin de ça pour se calmer les nerfs. Le bruit de la ville lui parvint et il sourit en regardant les bâtiments s'illuminer les uns après les autres pendant que la nuit tombait. Il était tellement fasciné par ce spectacle qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui.

**Blair :**                   Daniel, c'est toi ?

Daniel se retourna. Un large sourire éclairait le visage de son ami. Blair s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Daniel sentit le désir accumulé depuis plusieurs mois le submerger et il se fit violence pour ne pas serrer Blair contre lui à l'en étouffer.

**Blair :**                   Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

**Daniel :**      Je voulais te faire la surprise.

**Blair :**                   C'est réussi !

Blair remarqua que son ami tremblait.

**Blair :**         Tu as froid ? Viens à l'intérieur !

Daniel le suivi en silence. Il n'avait pas froid, au contraire. Un feu intérieur le consumait depuis qu'il avait revu Blair. Lui qui était si cartésien ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne, même pas pour Sha're.

**Blair :**         Tu as faim ?

Daniel s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il était affamé. Il n'avait rien mangé dans l'avion – _Il avait beau visiter d'autres planètes, il avait toujours autant de mal à supporter les voyages dans les airs_ – et son estomac criait famine. Il suivit Blair dans la cuisine. Son ami avait commencé à sortir des ingrédients et des ustensiles.

**Blair :**         Je vais te faire mon plat préféré. C'est un plat que j'ai créé à partir de plusieurs recettes indiennes. Je te préviens que c'est plutôt épicé.

**Daniel :**      Je suis sûr que j'ai mangé pire sur certaines planètes.

Ils se mirent à rire. Daniel commençait à se sentir plus détendu. Il aida Blair à préparer son plat et eu un peu peur en le voyant mettre une poignée d'épices dans la casseroles.

**Daniel :**      Tu veux que je meure de soif ?

Son ami le regarda, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

**Blair :**                   Non. Ce n'est pas une épice comme les autres. C'est du gingembre…

Daniel rougit violemment. Blair éclata de rire.

**Blair :**         Si tu deviens rouge avant de goûter à mon plat, qu'est-ce que ça va être après !

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Puis, Blair annonça que le plat était prêt. Pendant que Daniel sortait les couverts du placard que son ami lui avait indiqué, celui-ci préparait le salon pour leur repas. Il installa des coussins autour de la table basse et tamisa les lumières. Daniel sourit en voyant les préparatifs. Il apporta les couverts et s'assit. Blair fit le service, puis s'installa en face de son ami.

                   Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le repas, en évitant soigneusement le seul sujet qui leur tenait réellement à cœur. Le plat était vraiment très épicé et Daniel avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de chaud. Il enleva son pull sous le regard amusé de Blair.

**Daniel :**                   Ouah ! J'ai déjà mangé des trucs forts, mais je crois que rien n'est comparable à ça !

**Blair :**         Je te l'avais dit !

Ils attaquèrent le dessert, une glace, qui apaisa un peu le feu qui brûlait dans les gorges des deux hommes.

**Daniel :**      Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Jim n'aime pas ta cuisine.

**Blair :         **Eh oui, les papilles gustatives d'une Sentinelle sont trop sensibles pour ce genre de choses.

Daniel soupira. Il commençait à se sentir mal. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. L'effet apaisant de la glace n'avait pas duré. Blair s'en aperçut.

**Blair :**         Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu devrais prendre une douche, ça te rafraîchirait.

**Daniel :**      Tu as raison.

Il ramassa son sac et suivit son ami jusqu'à la salle de bain. Blair lui prêta un peignoir et lui montra où trouver des serviettes supplémentaires.

**Blair :**         Je vais ranger la glace, sinon Jim va encore râler. Prends tout ton temps.

**Daniel :**                   Merci.

Une fois Blair sorti, Daniel ouvrit les robinets et se déshabilla. Quand il entra dans la cabine de douche, il soupira de soulagement. L'eau tiède lui faisait un bien fou. Il se tourna de façon à ce que le liquide coule sur sa nuque et le long de son dos, puis appuya son front brûlant sur les carreaux blancs.

Blair rangea les restes dans le frigo et mit la vaisselle dans l'évier. En revenant dans le salon, il écouta les bruits provenant de la salle de bains. _Dommage que je n'ai pas l'ouïe de Jim…_ Blair n'entendait que l'eau couler. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour Daniel. _J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal…_ Il se dirigea vers la porte et hésita quelques secondes. Puis, il entra.

Daniel avait entendu Blair entrer dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas bougé, les yeux fermés, les bras serrés contre son torse. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrir, il murmura.

**Daniel :                   **Entre.               

Blair s'exécuta et referma la porte. Il posa les mains sur le dos de Daniel et sentit les muscles contractés de son ami. Alors, il commença à le masser doucement. D'abord les épaules, puis il descendit sur le dos. Daniel se détendit peu à peu. Les mains de Blair continuèrent à descendre doucement. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur les reins de Daniel. Blair n'osait pas aller plus loin. Alors, Daniel se retourna. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres. Ils s'embrassèrent et laissèrent enfin leur désir contenu depuis six mois se libérer.


	2. 2e Jour

**2e jour**

**_Lundi, 1h02 :_**

                   Lorsque Jim entra dans le loft, il tendit l'oreille vers la chambre de Blair. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson et sourit en montant dans sa chambre.

**_Lundi, 7h45 :_**

                   Lorsque Blair s'éveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il prit peur. _Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne soit pas parti !_ Il se leva en hâte, s'habilla et se précipita dans le salon. Il fut soulagé en entendant les voix de Jim et de Daniel provenant de la cuisine. Quand il entra, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui avec le sourire.

**Blair :**         Bonjour.

Daniel se leva et alla embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait. Blair jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Jim, mais celui-ci avait le nez dans son café et souriait toujours.

**Jim :**           Daniel nous a préparé le petit déjeuner, Grand Chef. Il cuisine les œufs beaucoup mieux que toi !

**Blair :**         Il n'a pas de mal…

**Daniel :**      Que veux-tu pour déjeuner ?

Blair faillit répondre _Toi !_, mais se retint à temps.

**Blair :**         Un café et des toasts ça ira.

Il s'assit et se tourna vers Jim.

**Blair :**         Alors, ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

**Jim :**           Très bien. J'étais ravi de revoir Bobby, et Lindsay est vraiment charmante. Il a de la chance d'avoir trouvé une femme comme elle. Au fait, je ne serais pas là le week-end prochain. Ils m'ont invité au mariage, à Boston. Par contre, il va falloir que je me trouve une cavalière…

Il fut interrompu par le téléphone. Pendant qu'il allait répondre, Blair se tourna vers Daniel.

**Blair :**         Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier soir, mais tu es venu juste au bon moment : je suis en congé pour une semaine.

**Daniel :**      J'espère que je ne vais pas bouleverser tes projets…

**Blair :**         Au contraire, tu vas adorer ce que j'avais prévu. Un de mes anciens profs de la Fac dirige des fouilles au nord de la ville. Je lui ai proposé mon aide pour la semaine. Si tu veux te joindre à nous…

**Daniel :**      J'en serai ravi. Jim vient avec nous ?

**Blair :**         Non, il travaille aujourd'hui.

Jim venait de raccrocher et revenait dans la cuisine.

**Jim :**           Désolé de te contredire, Grand Chef, mais je viens avec vous.

Blair semblait surpris.

**Blair :**         Qu'y a t'il ?

**Jim :**           C'était Simon. Apparemment, il y aurait eu un acte de vandalisme sur le chantier hier soir. Comme tu as dit à Simon que tu devais y aller, il m'a confié l'enquête.

**Blair :**         Bon, j'espère seulement que ce n'est pas trop grave.

**_Lundi, 9h12, Chantier de fouilles au nord de Cascade :_**

**__**

Le pick-up de Jim et la Volvo de Blair s'arrêtèrent sur le parking qui avait été aménagé près du site. Les trois hommes descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers le chantier de fouilles. Un homme sortit d'une des tentes pour les accueillir. Il était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années et portait des lunettes de soleil. Ses cheveux grisonnants ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air d'un savant fou. Son jean et son T-shirt étaient maculés de poussière.

**Blair :         **Professeur Weber ?

**Weber :**      Bonjour, Blair !

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis le jeune homme fit les présentations.

**Blair :**         Professeur, je vous présente l'Inspecteur James Ellison, mon coéquipier, et Daniel Jackson, un de mes amis, qui est aussi archéologue.

**Weber :**      Daniel Jackson, le fils de Melburn et Claire Jackson ?

Daniel eut l'air surpris.

**Daniel :**      Vous connaissiez mes parents ?

**Weber :**      J'ai été à la fac avec eux. Nous étions amis à l'époque et nous avons travaillé ensemble quelques semaines avant leur disparition…

Daniel réfléchit quelques secondes.

**Daniel :**      Vous êtes Alan Weber ?

**Weber :**      Oui.

**Daniel :      **J'ai un livre que vous avez écrit. Mon père me l'avait donné quelques semaines avant… l'accident.

La voix du jeune homme s'était brisée et il devait faire un effort pour retenir ses larmes. Depuis que le « Maître du Jeu » s'était amusé à lui faire revivre ce moment encore et encore, il ne pouvait penser à ses parents sans se demander s'il n'aurait pas pu les sauver. Blair posa la main sur le bras de Daniel qui soupira.

**Jim :           **Je suis ici pour enquêter sur les actes de vandalismes.

**Weber :**      En fait, mon assistante a exagéré. Elle a voulu à tout prix appeler la police, mais il n'y a rien de grave. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.

Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers la colline voisine. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grotte de laquelle sortit une jeune femme. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince et portait un jean et un T-shirt aussi sales que ceux du Professeur Weber. Une mèche de cheveux roux dépassait de sa casquette et ses yeux marrons pétillaient de malice. Elle sourit en voyant Blair.

**Blair :**         Bonjour, Scilia !

**Scilia :        **Salut Blair ! Heureuse de te revoir parmi nous !

**Blair :**         Merci.

Il fit les présentations. Jim n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Celle-ci parut s'en amuser et lui sourit. Blair se rapprocha de la Sentinelle et murmura, de façon à ce que Jim soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

**Blair :**         Scilia est libre. Fonce !

Jim le regarda d'un air surpris. Le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose à répondre, les autres étaient entrés dans la grotte. Il les rejoignit devant des graffitis qui avaient été tracés à la peinture rouge sur une paroi. Jim utilisa ses sens pour chercher un indice sur l'identité du vandale mais ne trouva rien. Il soupira et se tourna vers Blair en haussant légèrement les épaules. Puis, il s'adressa au Professeur Weber et à la jeune femme.

**Jim :           **Vous avez une idée de qui a pu faire ça ?

**Scilia :**        Non, mais j'espère bien que vous les attraperez, Inspecteur.

**Jim :**           Appelez-moi Jim.

**Scilia :        **D'accord, Jim. Il ne faut pas que ceux qui ont fait ça soient impunis.

**Weber :**      Scilia exagère toujours. Il n'y a pas de mal. On va effacer ça facilement. Il suffira de mettre une personne de plus pour garder le site. En plus, ce ne sont que des gribouillages sans importance.

Personne n'avait remarqué que Daniel avait reculé et s'était adossé contre la paroi opposée. Il était livide. Ce n'était pas des gribouillages. Les dessins tracés sur le mur n'étaient rien d'autre que des symboles Goa'ulds. Et, Daniel savait ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Blair s'aperçut soudain que son ami n'était plus à côté de lui. Il se retourna et l'expression qu'il vit sur le visage de Daniel lui fit peur. Il s'approcha et murmura.

**Blair :**         Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?

**Daniel :**      C'est du Goa'uld.

**Blair :**         Tu en es sûr ?

Daniel lui lança un regard qui ne laissait pas de place au doute.

**Blair :**         Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?

**Daniel :**      En gros, il est écrit que cet endroit est interdit aux Goa'uld et que s'ils y entrent quand même, ils seront détruits.

**Blair :**         Tu as une idée de qui a pu écrire ça ?

**Daniel :**      Oh oui, malheureusement.

Daniel ne voulut pas lui en dire plus. Ils rejoignirent les autres. Le Professeur Weber s'excusa car il devait s'absenter et les laissa avec Scilia.

**Scilia :**        Vous voulez voir les objets que l'on a trouvés ici ?

**Blair :**         Bien sûr !

Les trois hommes la suivirent hors de la grotte. Ils se dirigèrent vers une grande tente dont la porte de toile était maintenue ouverte par des crochets. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sous la tente, Daniel avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, il allait devoir appeler le Docteur Frasier au plus vite. Scilia leur montra les découvertes les plus récentes et l'œil de Daniel fut attiré par une tablette en pierre.

**Daniel :**      C'est bien ce que je craignais…

Les autres le regardèrent, surpris et Jim comprit qu'il devait faire sortir la jeune femme.

**Jim :**           Vous voulez bien me faire visiter le site pour que je voie quelles sont vos mesures de sécurité ?

**Scilia :**        D'accord.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Daniel s'approcha de la tablette, suivi par Blair. Ce dernier allait attraper l'objet, mais son ami l'en empêcha.

**Blair :**         Quoi ?

**Daniel :**      Cette tablette… C'est un livre Goa'uld. Mais, c'est aussi un piège qui leur est destiné, créé par un extra-terrestre du nom de Machello. J'ai expérimenté ce piège et, crois-moi, ce n'est pas agréable du tout ! Est-ce que tu voies quelque part une sorte de galet ovale, de la même couleur que la tablette ?

Blair fit le tour et trouva l'objet. Daniel lui fit signe qu'il pouvait le prendre sans risque.

**Blair :         **Si j'ai bien compris, ce Machello aurait trouvé un moyen de tuer les Goa'ulds ?

**Daniel :**      Oui. Mais, le problème, c'est que si un humain est infecté alors qu'il ne porte pas de symbiote, il a des hallucinations. Quand ça m'est arrivé, les autres ont cru que j'étais devenu fou. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas loin de le penser moi-même !

Il soupira. Cet épisode de sa vie avait été très éprouvant. Il ne souhaitait à personne de vivre la même chose. Mais, il avait peur que ça soit trop tard.

**Daniel :**      Blair, il faut que j'emporte ces deux objets d'ici. Il faut que je sache si quelqu'un a été contaminé par ces choses créées par Machello. Je vais devoir te demander d'être mon complice car il faut éviter à tout prix de mettre ces deux dispositifs en contact.

Blair prit un sac plastique et le tendit à son ami. Daniel y déposa précautionneusement la tablette et mis le galet dans sa poche. Blair cacha la tablette dans son blouson.

**Daniel :**      Il faut que j'avertisse le Général Hammond. Tu crois que Jim nous en voudra si on le laisse ici ?

Blair sourit en repensant à la tête de son coéquipier lorsqu'il avait vu Scilia.

**Blair :**         Je pense que ça ira. Mais, je crois qu'on devrait lui expliquer la situation, juste au cas où…

Ils sortirent de la tente et rejoignirent Jim et Scilia qui revenaient. Blair prit la Sentinelle par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart. Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Scilia rejoignirent le Professeur Weber qui était en train de trier des ossements.

**Daniel :**      C'est bien un site Tillamooks, n'est-ce pas ?

**Weber :**      Oui. Apparemment, c'est un lieu de culte. Ils vénéraient ici le Raven, le Grand Corbeau. C'était un mauvais génie, une sorte de héros malfaisant qui avait volé le soleil. Les Tillamooks appelaient ça un trickster.

Daniel sentit un frisson glacé lui traverser l'échine. _Un héros  malfaisant… Un Goa'uld ?_

**Weber :**      Le Raven s'arrangea pour féconder la fille du Chef du Ciel grâce à une aiguille de conifère qu'elle avala dans de l'eau. L'enfant qui naquit était le Raven déguisé. L'enfant grandit rapidement et avait un caractère « de cochon ». Pour le calmer, son grand-père lui donna la boîte contenant la lune, mais il la cassa et la lune s'échappa dans le ciel. Alors, il lui donna la boîte contenant le soleil et le Grand Corbeau repris sa forme avant de s'envoler avec son trésor. La légende dit que c'est lui qui a créé l'alternance entre le jour et la nuit. Les Tillamooks le vénérait pour ça. Une autre légende, plus récente, raconte que le Grand Corbeau se réincarnait régulièrement dans le corps d'un homme et que celui-ci devenait alors plus puissant que le Chef du Ciel lui-même. Mais, ce ne sont que des légendes…

Daniel n'en était pas si sûr. Il fallait vraiment qu'il contacte le SGC. Jim et Blair les rejoignirent.

**Blair :**         Professeur Weber, j'ai promis à Daniel de lui faire visiter le musée de Cascade. Ca ne vous dérange pas si on y va maintenant. On sera de retour dans l'après-midi.

**Weber :**      Pas de problème, Blair. Les fossiles ne s'envoleront pas ! Inspecteur Ellison, vous restez avec nous ?

**Jim :**           Oui. Je veux inspecter encore une fois le site pour être sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour vous et votre équipe. Et, Scilia s'est gentiment proposée pour me tenir compagnie.

Blair sourit et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui rougit. Puis, Daniel et lui rejoignirent la voiture. Une fois partis, Daniel raconta à Blair la légende du Raven.

**Blair :**         Tu crois vraiment que c'était un Goa'uld ?

**Daniel :**      Pourquoi pas. Et, ça expliquerait le fait qu'un piège créé par Machello se retrouve ici.

Daniel était inquiet. Si quelqu'un avait été contaminé par un des parasites du piège, il allait falloir être très prudent.

**_Lundi, 11h23, Cascade :_**

Blair gara la voiture devant l'immeuble et les deux hommes montèrent au loft. Daniel se précipita sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de la base.

**Voix :**         US Air Force.

**Daniel :**      Ici Daniel Jackson, j'aimerai parler au Général Hammond. C'est très important.

**Voix :**         Désolé, je ne peux pas vous le passer.

**Daniel :**      Pourquoi ?

**Voix :**         Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation nécessaire.

Daniel en fut tellement surpris qu'il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

**Daniel :**      C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je suis le Docteur Daniel Jackson. Passez-moi le Général Hammond !

**Voix :**         Je n'en ai pas le droit.

**Daniel :**      Passez-moi le Colonel Jack O'Neill alors…

**Voix :**         Je ne peux pas non plus.

**Daniel :**      Le Major Samantha Carter, le Docteur Janet Frasier, Teal'c le Jaffa ?

**Voix :**         Désolé.

Daniel commençait à perdre son calme. Blair le regardait en se demandant ce qui se passait. Daniel se força à prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

**Daniel :**      Si vous ne pouvez pas me les passer, pouvez-vous leur donner un message de ma part ?

**Voix :**         Oui.

_Alléluia !_

**Daniel :**      Dites au Général Hammond de me rappeler au 555-7895. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

**Voix :**         Votre message lui sera transmis. Merci de votre appel.

Et il raccrocha. Daniel se tourna vers Blair qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans une colère pareille. Au bout de quelques secondes, Daniel s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours le combiné contre son oreille. Il le reposa doucement, essayant de ne pas laisser éclater sa fureur. Blair s'assit à côté de lui.

**Blair :**         Daniel, ça va ?

Avant que son ami puisse répondre, le téléphone sonna. Daniel décrocha.

**Daniel :      **Allô ?

**Hammond :**     Docteur Jackson ?

Daniel explosa.

**Daniel :**      C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu vous parler tout à l'heure ?

**Hammond :**     Nous avons eu un problème pendant votre absence. Quelqu'un a transmis un virus à l'ordinateur de la base par le biais de notre standard téléphonique. Nous avons donc mis au point des codes d'accès pour toutes les personnes autorisées. Nous pensions vous donner le votre à votre retour. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

Daniel lui expliqua sa découverte. Le Général Hammond semblait prendre très au sérieux la menace potentielle.

**Hammond :**     Je vous envoie SG-1 et le Docteur Frasier. Avez-vous mis en sûreté le dispositif ?

**Daniel :**      Oui, je l'ai avec moi. J'espère seulement que personne n'a déjà été contaminé…

**_Lundi, 11h48, Chantier de fouilles :_**

Jim observait Scilia pendant qu'elle lui expliquait les coutumes de la tribu Tillamooks. La jeune femme avait enlevé sa casquette et ses cheveux roux tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Il la trouvait très séduisante. _Allons, Jim, tu la trouves plus que séduisante…_ Il s'aperçut soudain qu'elle le regardait bizarrement.

**Scilia :**        Qu'y a t'il ? J'ai quelque chose qui cloche ?

**Jim :           **Au contraire ! Je veux dire que je vous trouve très belle…

Jim n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ça. Il était vraiment embarrassé et ne savait plus quoi dire.

**Scilia :**        Merci. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

_Pas mal ! Faudrait que je sois très difficile pour ne pas le trouver à mon goût. Je me demande quel goût ont ses lèvres… Non, mais ma fille, tu perds la tête !_ Elle se mit à rougir et détourna le regard. Elle bafouilla une excuse et s'éloigna rapidement.

_Eh voilà, tu l'as fait fuir ! Ah, c'est malin !_ Jim vit le Professeur Weber qui approchait et se leva. Il allait lui parler lorsque Weber passa à côté de lui sans le voir. Il avait l'air terrifié. Jim le suivit, discrètement. Weber entra dans la grotte et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, sans lampe. Jim ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un de « normal » pouvait y voir dans ce noir, alors que lui devait utiliser ses dons de Sentinelle au maximum. Il continua à suivre le Professeur jusqu'à ce qu'il entende qu'il s'était arrêté. Il entendit Weber sortir des objets de sa poche, mais il ne put pas voir ce que c'était. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à entendre exactement ce qu'il faisait. Jim se concentrait tellement sur son ouïe qu'il sentait qu'il allait zoner, mais ne réussit pas à se « déconnecter » à temps.

Quand il revint, Scilia se tenait debout devant lui, une lampe torche à la main. Elle avait l'air très inquiète.

**Scilia :**        Jim, vous allez bien ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la brume de son cerveau.

**Jim :**           Oui. Vous avez vu Weber ?

**Scilia :**        Non. Je vous cherchais et un des étudiant m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu entrer dans la grotte il y a près d'une demi-heure et que vous n'en étiez pas ressorti.

Jim consulta sa montre. Il était resté inconscient presque 30 minutes. Jim se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte, suivi par Scilia. Il allait arriver à l'endroit où Weber s'était tenu lorsqu'il comprit.

**Jim :**           Il faut sortir d'ici ! Vite !

Il prit la jeune femme par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y arriver et le souffle de l'explosion les projeta à terre.

**_Lundi, 12h21, Loft, Cascade :_**

Daniel venait de raccrocher et se tournait vers Blair lorsque celui-ci bondit du canapé.

**Blair :**         Jim !

**Daniel :**      Blair, qu'y a t'il ?

**Blair :**         Jim est en danger. Je le sens, il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Il faut retourner sur le chantier. Tout de suite !

Il attrapa les clés de la Volvo et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Daniel le rattrapa et lui prit les clés des mains.

**Blair :**         Mais…

**Daniel :**      Je conduis ! Tu n'es pas en état de le faire et ce n'est pas en ayant un accident de voiture que tu aideras Jim !

Ils traversèrent la ville en un éclair. En arrivant à proximité du chantier, ils furent doublés par une ambulance et une voiture de police. Blair avait le cœur serré en songeant que Jim était peut-être blessé et peut-être…_ Non, ne pense pas à ça. Il va bien !_ Daniel conduisait en silence et ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parking. Daniel gara la Volvo à côté de la voiture de police et suivit Blair qui se dirigeait vers un homme de couleur qui fumait un énorme cigare.

**Blair :         **Simon, il est arrivé quelque chose à Jim !

**Simon :**       Sandburg ? Où est-il ?

**Blair :**         Je ne sais pas. Daniel et moi étions rentrés au loft pour téléphoner et j'ai senti que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Jim. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

**Simon :**       Une explosion. Dans une grotte…

Blair se tourna vers Daniel et partit en courant vers la grotte. Alors que le scientifique allait suivre son ami, Simon se tourna vers lui.

**Simon :**       Qui êtes-vous ?

**Daniel :**      Daniel Jackson, je suis un… ami de Blair. Et, je suppose que vous êtes son supérieur, Simon Banks.

**Simon :**       Gagné.

**Daniel :**      Vous savez ce qui a provoqué l'explosion ?

**Simon :**       Pour l'instant non.

Voyant que le jeune homme était pressé de rejoindre son ami, Simon le laissa partir. Daniel retrouva Blair appuyé contre la paroi rocheuse qui s'était effondrée. Un sauveteur essayait de l'éloigner, mais Blair refusait catégoriquement de bouger.

**Blair :**         Jim ? Tu m'entends ?

**Rescue :**    Monsieur, écartez-vous. Même si votre ami est là-dedans, il ne peut pas vous entendre…

**Blair : **        Si, il le peut ! Jim ?

Daniel s'approcha et demanda au sauveteur de le laisser s'occuper de Blair. Il prit son ami par les épaules et le força à s'éloigner…

**_Lundi, 12h36, dans la grotte :_**

Jim ouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était, puis essaya de se lever. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son épaule droite et il gémit. Il ne faisait pas complètement noir dans la grotte car une partie de la voûte s'était effondrée, laissant passer un rai de lumière. Jim se mit à genoux et chercha Scilia des yeux. Il la trouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle était toujours inconsciente et Jim fut rassuré en entendant son pouls régulier. Par contre, elle avait l'air de respirer avec difficulté, mais ce n'était pas étonnant avec toute la poussière qu'avait soulevé l'explosion. Il se rapprocha d'elle et vit que du sang avait coulé le long de sa tempe.

**Jim :**           Scilia, vous m'entendez ?

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Jim passa doucement ses doigts sur le front de la jeune femme et trouva une légère entaille à la base du cuir chevelu. Il ouvrit son blouson et déchira le bas de sa chemise. Puis, il en fit un pansement qu'il posa sur le front de Scilia. Elle gémit légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Jim ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

**Jim :**           Vous vous sentez bien ?

**Scilia :**        J'ai affreusement mal à la tête, mais à part ça, je crois que ça va.

**Jim :**           Vous pouvez vous lever ?

Elle se redressa avec l'aide de Jim et réussit à s'asseoir. Le policier s'assit à côté d'elle en grimaçant à cause de son épaule.

**Scilia :**        Vous êtes blessé ?

**Jim :**           Ce n'est rien. J'ai dû me démettre l'épaule.

**Scilia :**        Laissez-moi regarder.

Jim enleva son blouson avec difficulté. Scilia se rapprocha de lui et commença à tâter son épaule endolorie.

**Jim :**           Aie !

**Scilia :**        Désolée…

Elle continua son exploration en faisant plus attention.

**Scilia :**        Je crois que vous aviez raison. Votre épaule est entièrement déboîtée… Je peux vous la remettre en place si vous voulez.

**Jim :**           Vous savez faire ça ?

**Scilia :**        Mon père avait son épaule qui se démettait facilement. Dès qu'il faisait un effort violent ou qu'il prenait un coup, elle sautait ! Comme il ne pouvait pas aller chez le médecin à chaque fois, j'ai appris à remettre tout ça en place…

Tout en parlant, elle avait déboutonné la chemise de Jim pour dénuder son épaule. Elle se redressa et se mit à genoux.

**Scilia :**        Attention, ça va faire mal !

Elle tira d'un coup sec et l'articulation de Jim se remit en place. Il avait à peine gémit, mais il était blanc comme un linge.

**Scilia :**        Ca va ?

**Jim :**           Oui. Ca va mieux maintenant. Vous faites des miracles !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle était troublée de se trouver si près de Jim qui n'avait pas refermé sa chemise. Soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Puis, son baiser se fit plus passionné et Scilia perdit contact avec la réalité. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, elle se laissa tomber assise sur le sol. Elle allait parler lorsqu'elle vit que Jim semblait écouter quelque chose.

**Scilia :**        Que se passe t'il ?

**Jim :**           Rien. J'ai cru entendre la voix de Blair.

**Scilia :**        Vous croyez que les secours vont mettre longtemps à arriver ?

**Jim :**           Je ne sais pas.

**Scilia :**        Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Jim eut à peine le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol, inconsciente.

**Jim :**           Scilia ! Oh, mon Dieu !

Il vit que la blessure de la jeune femme avait recommencé à saigner. Il enleva sa chemise et la posa sur le sol, sous la tête de son amie. Il effleura sa joue de la main et la sentit trembler.

**Jim :**           Tu es glacée…

Elle frissonnait. Jim remit son blouson. Puis, il s'allongea contre elle et la prit dans ses bras pour lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur. Il espérait que les secours arriveraient vite. Lorsqu'il sentit que la jeune femme ne tremblait plus, il se détendit et finit par s'endormir.

**_Lundi, 14h02, Chantier de fouilles :_**

Daniel avait réussit à calmer Blair et à l'éloigner de l'éboulement. Les secours travaillaient sans relâche depuis presque une heure et demie pour dégager l'entrée de la grotte. Ils avaient appris que Jim et Scilia y étaient entrés quelques minutes avant l'explosion et qu'ils n'en étaient pas ressortis. Blair était assis sur un banc, à quelques mètres de la grotte, les yeux fixés sur l'éboulement. Daniel s'était assis à côté de lui et lui tenait la main. Simon avait rejoint les deux amis, leur apportant des sandwichs. Il avait remarqué l'intimité qui existait entre les deux hommes, mais eut la décence de ne pas en parler.

**Simon :**       Vous devriez manger quelque chose.

**Daniel :**      Merci.

Il prit les sandwichs et en tendit un à Blair qui le refusa.

**Blair :**         Je ne peux rien avaler en sachant que Jim est là-dedans…

Daniel n'était pas le genre à s'énerver facilement, mais là, il n'en pouvait plus de voir l'homme qu'il aimait se laisser aller comme ça.

**Daniel :**      Blair, mange ! Ce n'est pas en tombant d'inanition que tu pourras aider Jim !

Le jeune anthropologue le regarda d'un air surpris. Il hésita quelques secondes et prit le sandwich. En mordant dedans, il s'aperçut qu'il avait faim. Daniel soupira.

**Daniel :**      Je vais faire un tour…

Simon lui fit signe de la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il surveillerait Blair. Daniel retourna jusqu'à la Volvo, ouvrit la portière du conducteur et s'assit, la tête posée sur le volant. Il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes.

Quand il eut fini son sandwich, Blair commença à s'inquiéter car Daniel n'était pas revenu. Et ça faisait maintenant plus de 10 minutes qu'il était parti.

**Blair :**         Je vais voir où est Daniel. Vous m'appelez s'il y a du nouveau !

**Simon :**       Bien sûr !

Blair parcourut le chantier à la recherche de son ami et le trouva dans la Volvo. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il y était entré. En entendant Blair s'approcher, Daniel essuya ses joues et ses yeux humides. Il se redressa et Blair fut surpris en voyant qu'il avait pleuré.

**Blair :**         Daniel, que se passe t'il ?

**Daniel :**      Rien. J'ai eu un coup de blues. Ca va aller…

**Blair :**         Tu es sûr ?

**Daniel :**      Non…

Il secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

**Daniel :**      Je voulais te demander…

Il fut interrompu par Simon qui arrivait.

**Simon :**       Blair, les secours ont réussi à dégager une partie de l'éboulement et ils sont entrés dans la grotte !

Blair partit en courant à la suite de son supérieur. Daniel soupira et se décida à les suivre.

**_Lundi, 14h24, dans la grotte :_**

Jim fut réveillé par des bruits de voix qui se rapprochaient. Il se redressa doucement, tenant toujours Scilia inconsciente dans ses bras. Soudain, il fut ébloui par la lumière d'une lampe torche. Il mit sa main devant les yeux. Deux sauveteurs s'approchèrent et s'agenouillèrent auprès du couple.

**Rescue :**    Inspecteur Ellison, vous allez bien ?

**Jim :**           Ca va. Mais mon amie est blessée à la tête.

**Rescue :**    On va s'occuper d'elle.

Jim laissa les deux hommes mettre Scilia sur une civière. Avant d'emmener la jeune femme, l'un d'eux aida le policier à se lever et ils sortirent de la grotte.

En voyant Jim sortir, Blair eut un soupir de soulagement et se précipita vers lui.

**Blair :**         Jim, ça va ?

**Jim :**           Oui, Grand Chef, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Le policier se dirigea vers l'ambulance où avait été emmenée Scilia, son ami sur les talons.

**Jim :**           Comment va t'elle ?

**Medic :**      Elle doit avoir une commotion cérébrale. On va l'emmener à l'hôpital pour lui faire des radios.

**Jim :**           Je peux venir ?

**Medic :**      Ok ! J'en profiterai pour vous examiner.

Jim se tourna vers Blair.

**Jim :**           Tu nous rejoins ?

**Blair :**         Je récupère Daniel et on arrive.

**_Lundi, 14h41, dans la Volvo :_**

Blair était pressé de rejoindre Jim à l'hôpital, mais Daniel avait insisté pour conduire. Celui-ci voulait mettre les choses au clair avec son ami et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé.

**Blair :**         Tu ne démarres pas ?

**Daniel :**      Il faut qu'on parle.

**Blair :**         Je…

**Daniel :**      Je sais que tu veux rejoindre Jim, mais j'ai besoin de te poser une question qui m'ennuie depuis ce matin.

Blair ne répondit pas, attendant la suite. Daniel ne le regardait pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur le volant.

**Daniel :**      J'espère que tu ne vas pas le prendre mal, mais… Est-ce qu'il n'y a jamais eu plus que de l'amitié entre Jim et toi ?

**Blair :**         Comment ça ?

**Daniel :**      Comme entre toi et moi…

Blair était tellement surpris qu'il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

**Blair :**         Non ! Pourquoi…

Soudain, tout fut clair dans son esprit.

**Blair :**         Tu es jaloux ?

**Daniel :**      Oui… Je n'avais pas compris que c'était ça, mais oui. Le lien qui existe entre vous deux est tellement fort que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu fais avec moi.

**Blair :**         Mais, ce n'est pas pareil ! Jim est une Sentinelle et moi son Guide. Notre relation n'est pas amoureuse, elle est…

Il s'interrompit. Il ne savait pas expliquer ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

**Blair :**         Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement, mais je sais ce que ce n'est pas… Je ne suis pas amoureux de Jim et Jim n'est pas amoureux de moi. Et, je ne pense pas que ça changera un jour.

**Daniel :**      Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Il n'avait aucune réponse à ça. Daniel s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder et Blair dut lui prendre le menton et le forcer à se tourner vers lui pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

**Blair :**         Je ne peux pas te promettre que toi et moi, c'est pour toujours. Mais si tu veux essayer de nous séparer, Jim et moi, tu n'y arriveras pas et on en souffrira tous les trois. A toi de choisir. Soit on continue tous les deux en voyant au jour le jour ce qui arrive, soit on laisse tomber tout de suite.

**Daniel :**      Non, je ne veux pas te perdre… J'ai perdu tous les gens que j'ai aimé et, quand je vois ce qu'il y a entre Jim et toi, j'ai peur… Si je te demandais de tout quitter, de quitter Jim pour venir vivre avec moi au SGC, tu accepterais ?

Blair sourit et Daniel sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

**Blair :**         Tu sais bien que non. Mais, Daniel, si je te demandais de tout laisser tomber pour moi, le Stargate et tes amis, est-ce que tu le ferais ?

**Daniel :**      Peut-être…

**Blair :**         Voilà la différence entre nous. Je ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça et je ne peux pas laisser tomber Jim. Il a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de lui. Tu peux le comprendre ?

Daniel soupira.

**Daniel :**      Je vais essayer.

Blair s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Daniel sentit une partie de ses doutes s'envoler, mais il subsistait un reste de jalousie et il comprit qu'il devrait faire des efforts s'il ne voulait pas gâcher leur relation.

**_Lundi, 15h18, hôpital de Cascade :_**

Blair et Daniel se dirigèrent vers Simon qui attendait aux urgences.

**Blair :**         Comment vont-ils ?

**Simon :**       Jim est en train de passer une radio pour son épaule et ils ont emmené Scilia en traumatologie.

**Daniel :**      J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave…

Ils allèrent s'asseoir en salle d'attente. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils furent rejoints par le médecin qui venait leur donner des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

**Doc :**          Votre amie vient de se réveiller. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mais elle va devoir rester en observation quelques jours.

**Blair :**         C'est si grave ?

**Doc :**          Non. Elle a eu une commotion cérébrale et on va lui faire passer un scan pour éviter tout risque de lésion interne. Elle devrait sortir d'ici deux ou trois jours. Je vous laisse j'ai d'autres patients à voir.

**Simon :**       Merci, Docteur.

Une fois le médecin parti, les trois hommes se rassirent, mais pas longtemps car Jim venait de sortir de la radio. Il avait le bras droit en écharpe. Blair se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui.

**Blair :**         Ca va, Jim ?

**Jim :**           Ca va, Grand Chef. Je dois juste garder le bras en écharpe quelques jours. Mais, il n'y a pas de fracture et heureusement pour moi, Scilia est très douée pour remettre les épaules en place… Au fait, vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?

**Simon :**       Le Docteur vient de nous dire qu'elle est réveillée. Ils vont la garder quelques jours pour des examens.

**Jim :**           Je vais demander où elle est et si je peux la voir.

Il partit vers le comptoir des admissions. Il discuta avec une infirmière quelques minutes et revint vers ses amis.

**Jim :**           Elle vient d'être transférée dans une chambre au 2e. Les visites sont autorisées, mais une personne à la fois.

**Blair :**         Vas-y, Jim ! Elle sera contente de te voir.

**Simon :**       Attends ! Tu pourrais d'abord me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais ce qui a provoqué cette explosion ?

Jim le savait, mais il mentit.

**Jim :**           Je n'en ai aucune idée, Simon. Scilia était en train de me faire visiter la grotte quand ça a explosé.

**Simon :**       Bon, je rentre au Central. Tu viendra faire ton rapport ce soir.

**Jim :**           D'accord, Simon.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Jim se tourna vers ses deux amis.

**Jim :**           J'ai menti à Simon. C'est Weber qui a provoqué l'explosion…

**Blair :**         Weber ? C'est impossible !

**Daniel :**      Pas s'il est infecté par un des parasites créés par Machello et qu'il a pris Jim pour un Goa'uld… Lorsque j'ai expliqué aux autres ce qu'est une Sentinelle, Teal'c m'a dit qu'il y avait une légende qui parlait d'un Goa'uld qui aurait prit pour hôte une Sentinelle.

Jim et Blair se regardèrent.

**Blair :**         Tu veux dire que Weber a voulu tuer Jim car il croyait avoir affaire à ce Goa'uld ?

**Daniel :**      C'est la seule explication possible.

**Jim :**           Il faut le retrouver et vite !

**Blair :**         Tu as raison. Mais, toi, tu reste ici ! Daniel et moi, on s'en charge.

**Jim :**           Mais…

**Daniel :**      De toutes façons, Jack et les autres devraient arriver dans quelques heures. Je leur ai indiqué comment aller au chantier, donc il vaudrait mieux qu'on y soit, sinon, connaissant Jack, il va rouspéter toute la soirée…

Devant l'air déterminé de ses deux amis, Jim capitula.

**Jim :**           Ok ! Mais, soyez prudent ! Et, au moindre problème, appelez-moi !

**Blair :**         Promis !

**Jim :**           Daniel, veillez bien sur lui ou vous aurez affaire à moi !

**Daniel :**      Je vous le jure.

Blair prit un air indigné.

**Blair :         **Je vous signale que je suis là !

Jim et Daniel le regardèrent en riant et il ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à eux.

**_Lundi, 16h02, hôpital de Cascade :_**

Jim frappa doucement à la porte. Puis, il entra. Scilia était allongée, les yeux clos. Il crut qu'elle dormait, mais elle l'appela.

**Scilia :**        Jim, tu peux entrer. Tu veux bien fermer les stores.

Il obéit, puis prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit.

**Jim :**           Tu vas bien ?

**Scilia :**        A part que j'ai un terrible mal au crâne, ça va.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et son regard croisa celui inquiet du policier. Elle lui sourit.

**Scilia :**        Ne fais pas cette tête, Jim ! Je vais bien.

**Jim :**           J'ai eu très peur pour toi.

**Scilia :**        Les médecins m'ont dit que c'est grâce à toi si je suis encore en vie. Ils m'ont dit que tu m'avais gardé contre toi jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent et que ta chaleur m'avait empêchée de tomber dans le coma. Merci.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. La jeune femme rompit le silence.

**Scilia :**        Et ton épaule, ça va ?

**Jim :**           Oui, tu as fait des miracles.

**Scilia :**        Alors nous sommes quittes !

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux.

**Jim :**           Je vais te laisser te reposer.

**Scilia :**        Non, reste ! S'il te plaît !

Il rapprocha sa chaise et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

**_Lundi, 16h32, Chantier de fouilles :_**

Quand Blair et Daniel arrivèrent au chantier, ils virent que les secours avaient terminé de déblayer la grotte et que la police avait délimité les lieux de l'accident le temps de l'enquête. A peine furent-ils descendus de la Volvo qu'une voiture de location s'arrêtait à quelques mètres d'eux. Daniel sourit en reconnaissant les nouveaux arrivants et se dirigea vers eux, suivi par Blair.

**Daniel :**      Vous avez fait vite !

**Jack :**         Je crois que vous avez fait peur au Général Hammond avec vos inquiétudes !

**Daniel :**      Malheureusement, j'avais raison d'être inquiet ! Une personne a été infectée par un des parasites de Machello.

**Janet :**        J'ai amené du sérum. Où est cette personne ?

**Blair :**         On n'en a aucune idée ! Teal'c n'est pas avec vous ?

**Sam :**          La dernière fois qu'on a eu affaire à ces parasites, Teal'c a faillit en mourir, alors le Général n'a pas voulu prendre de risques.

**Jack :**         Où est Ellison ?

Blair leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Pendant ce temps, Daniel alla faire un tour sur le chantier à la recherche d'indices pouvant leur indiquer où était parti Weber. Il revint au bout de cinq minutes, une carte routière à la main.

**Daniel :**      Il y a un autre site Tillamooks à une vingtaine de kilomètres au nord. Un des étudiants m'a dit que le professeur Weber y allait souvent. Il m'a indiqué la route.

Il déplia la carte sur le capot de la voiture de location et montra l'endroit à Blair.

**Blair :**         Je connais. C'est à Peek Lake. J'y suis déjà allé quand j'étais à la fac.

**Jack :**         Dites, vous ne pensez pas que Weber aurait pu aller à l'hôpital pour finir ce qu'il a commencé ?

Blair et Daniel se regardèrent, inquiets.

**Daniel :**      C'est vrai qu'on n'y a pas pensé du tout. Jim est au courant, mais on devrait peut-être lui envoyer du renfort.

Jack prit la direction des opérations.

**Jack :**         Docteur Frasier, vous avez combien de doses de sérum ?

**Janet :**        Comme il y a 10 parasites par dispositif, j'en ai pris 10 au cas où.

**Jack :**         Parfait. Vous allez rejoindre Ellison à l'hôpital en emmenant la moitié du sérum. Daniel, vous l'accompagnerez puisque vous savez à quoi ressemble Weber. Nous, on prend le reste et on file à Peek Lake. Je laisse mon portable allumé.

Ils acquiescèrent.

**_Lundi, 17h03, hôpital de Cascade :_**

Jim avait eu l'autorisation de rester auprès de Scilia. La jeune femme s'était endormie, la main dans celle de son ami. Il commençait à s'assoupir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il fut surpris en voyant Daniel et posa délicatement la main de Scilia. Puis, il sortit de la chambre. En voyant Janet Frasier, il comprit.

**Jim :**           Bonjour, Janet !

**Janet :**        Bonjour, Jim ! Vous allez bien ?

**Jim :**           Ca va. Vous pensez que Weber va venir ici ?

**Daniel :**      On ne veut écarter aucune possibilité.

**Jim :**           Où est Blair et où sont les autres ?

Daniel lui expliqua ce qu'avait décidé Jack. Jim approuva son idée.

**Daniel :      **Comment va Scilia ?

**Jim :**           Elle va bien. Elle a eu de la chance, ça aurait pu être pire.

**Daniel :**      Elle sait que c'est Weber qui a fait sauter la grotte ?

**Jim :**           Non. Elle ne l'a pas vu faire et je préfère ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais lui expliquer la chose sans qu'elle me prenne pour un fou !

Pendant qu'il parlait, son ventre s'était mis à gargouiller et Jim s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. Janet l'avait aussi entendu.

**Janet :**        Vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose à manger ?

**Jim :**           Avec joie. J'avalerais bien un sandwich au poulet.

**Janet :**        Daniel ?

**Daniel :**      Je veux bien un café, merci.

**Jim :**           La cafétéria est au rez-de-chaussée, à gauche.

Une fois que Janet fut partie, les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir. Jim se tourna vers Daniel.

**Jim :**           Daniel, je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

**Daniel :**      Je vous écoute.

**Jim :**           Vous aimez Blair ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**Daniel :**      Oui… Pourquoi ?

**Jim :**           Je l'aime moi aussi… Pas comme vous, bien sûr, mais comme un frère. Oui, Blair est à la fois un petit frère que je dois protéger et un grand frère qui me donne des conseils. Je voulais seulement que vous sachiez qu'il me manquera beaucoup quand il partira…

**Daniel :**      Je ne comprends pas…

**Jim :**           Blair ne va pas partir avec vous ?

**Daniel :**      Non ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

**Jim :**           Je ne sais pas… Il avait l'air si heureux de vous revoir… Et, il était si déprimé lorsque vous vous êtes quittés la dernière fois que je croyais…

Daniel baissa les yeux et soupira.

**Daniel :**      Ne vous inquiétez pas, Blair ne vous quittera pas pour moi… Il me l'a dit franchement. J'ai eu mal, mais j'ai accepté l'idée qu'il ne peut pas vivre loin de vous… Et, je commence également à comprendre qu'il ne faut pas que je vienne vivre avec lui…

**Jim :**           Vous seriez prêt à tout quitter pour lui ?

Daniel sourit et regarda Jim droit dans les yeux.

**Daniel :**      Oui. Mais, je sais que ça ne marchera pas. Je crois que notre amour ne peut vivre que dans la distance. Peut-être que ça changera un jour je l'espère… Mais, pour l'instant, le mieux est que l'on continue à se voir de temps en temps. Nos retrouvailles n'en seront que plus intenses.

Les deux hommes furent interrompu dans leur conversation par Janet Frasier qui revenait. En les voyant, elle comprit qu'ils avaient parlé de Blair et espéra ne pas être revenue trop tôt.

**Janet :**        Les commandes de ces messieurs sont avancées.

Jim prit son sandwich et le dévora pendant que Daniel buvait son café en silence. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que Weber se manifeste ou que Jack appelle pour les prévenir qu'il était hors d'état de nuire.

**_Lundi, 17h08, Site de fouilles Tillamooks, Peek Lake_**

Jack arrêta la voiture à quelques centaines de mètres du site, de telle façon que Weber ne puisse pas les voir arriver avant qu'eux le repèrent. Les deux militaires avaient sortis des armes dont Blair n'avait jamais entendu parler.

**Blair :**         C'est quoi ?

**Jack :**         Ca s'appelle des Zat machinchose et c'est très efficace pour endormir les gens qui ne le veulent pas. Maintenant, plus un bruit.

Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement du site qui était apparemment désert. Une seule tente était dressée au milieu du chantier de fouilles. Jack fit signe à Sam de contourner la tente par un coté pendant que Blair passait par l'autre et lui-même par devant. Jack ouvrit brusquement la porte en toile et vit le dos d'un homme qui fuyait vers l'arrière de la tente. Il le poursuivit lorsqu'il entendit un coup de feu, puis le bruit d'un Zat activé. En arrivant dehors, il fut horrifié en voyant Sam allongée sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle se relevait doucement. Weber était par-terre, assommé par le Zat, Blair à genoux à côté de lui.

**Jack :**         Sam, ça va ?

**Sam :**          Oui.

Elle ouvrit sa veste et en sortit une boîte en métal défoncée dans laquelle la balle que Weber avait tirée était incrustée.

**Sam :**          Le sérum m'a sauvé la vie.

En ouvrant la boîte, elle eut un sursaut.

**Jack :**         Quoi ?

**Sam :**          Toutes les doses de sérum sont cassées. Elles sont inutilisables.

**Jack :**         Ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons besoin que d'une seule dose…

**Blair :**         En fait, il nous en faudra deux !

Jack et Sam firent volte-face et regardèrent le jeune homme, surpris.

**Jack :**         Vous êtes contaminés ?

**Blair :**         Je crois. Quand Weber m'a bousculé, j'ai vu un truc bleu sortir de son oreille et se glisser sous ma manche…

Jack regarda Sam, puis Blair.

**Jack :**         Désolé, Blair, mais il le faut…

Blair s'effondra, assommé à son tour par le tir du Zat.

**_Lundi, 18h25, hôpital de Cascade :_**

Jack gara la voiture derrière l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet, Sam avait appelé Jim et lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé. Blair et le Professeur Weber étaient toujours inconscients sur la banquette arrière. Lorsque Jack vit la porte s'ouvrir et Jim, Daniel et Janet sortir de l'hôpital, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. _Tout va enfin pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre._ Sam et lui sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

**Jack :**         Vous avez toujours le sérum, Doc ?

**Janet :**        Oui, mais, je n'ai pas de seringue sous la main pour leur faire l'injection.

**Jim :**           Par contre, nous avons ça.

Il désignait deux brancards.

**Jim :**           On va les monter dans la chambre de Scilia et leur fera l'injection là-haut. Au fait, il n'y a pas de risques que nous soyons contaminés, nous aussi ?

**Janet :**        Je ne pense pas. Mais, pour plus de précautions, je ne veux pas que vous les touchiez avant que je leur injecte le sérum. Nous sommes immunisés contre ses parasites, mais pas vous.

**Jim :**           Vous êtes immunisés ?

**Daniel :**      C'est une longue histoire, Jim… Je vous la raconterai plus tard, quand tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Jack, Daniel, Janet et Sam installèrent Blair et Weber sur les chariots et enfilèrent des blouses de médecins que Janet avaient « empruntées » dans les vestiaires. Ils réussirent à monter jusqu'au 4e étage sans encombre et arrivèrent à la chambre de Scilia. Jim avait raconté à la jeune femme une version allégée de l'histoire et elle les attendaient. 

**Scilia :**        Comment vont-ils ?

**Janet :**        Pour l'instant, pas très fort, mais dès que je leur aurait fait l'injection, tout ira mieux. Ne bougez pas, je vais aller chercher des seringues.

Une fois Janet partie, Jim s'assit sur le bord du lit de Scilia. Elle lui prit la main et il lui sourit tristement. Il était vraiment inquiet pour son Guide. Daniel aussi, mais lui pouvait toucher Blair sans risque et il lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui parlant à l'oreille. Jack, qui n'osait pas observer le couple formé par les deux hommes, s'approcha de Weber pour voir s'il « dormait » toujours. Soudain, Weber se redressa d'un bond et frappa Jack, qui, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup. Il tomba en arrière, le dos contre la porte de la chambre pendant que Weber se levait et s'approchait de Jim. Sam et Daniel n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, Weber se jeta sur le policier et essaya de l'étrangler. Jim se débattait comme il pouvait, mais Weber semblait animé d'une force surhumaine. Scilia essaya d'aider son ami et prit un coup de coude de Weber dans le ventre. Elle se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Weber essayait toujours d'étrangler Jim lorsque Jack tira sur eux avec le Zat. Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent, inconscients. Au moment où ils tombaient, Daniel vit un parasite quitter le corps de Weber pour entrer dans celui de Jim.

**Daniel :**      Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Heureusement qu'il nous reste cinq doses !

La voix défaite de Janet dans son dos le fit se retourner.

**Janet :**        Il n'en reste que deux…

**Daniel :**      Comment…

Janet était revenue juste au moment où Jack était tombé sur la porte et le choc lui avait fait lâcher des mains les cinq seringues de sérum.

**Janet :**        J'en ai cassé trois, malheureusement…

Ce fut à ce moment là que Blair ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air hagard, perdu. Daniel s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules.

**Daniel :**      Blair, tu m'entends ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de voir son ami, ni de l'entendre. Soudain, il se mit à se débattre et Daniel dut utiliser toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de tomber du brancard.

**Daniel :**      Blair, calme-toi ! C'est moi, Daniel !

Le jeune anthropologue parut enfin le reconnaître et se calma.

**Blair :**         Daniel… Qu'est ce que…

**Daniel :**      Tu as été contaminé par un des parasites.

**Blair :**         Jim ?

**Daniel :**      Malheureusement, Jim aussi. Et Weber l'est toujours…

En voyant la tête des autres, Blair comprit.

**Blair :**         Sauvez Weber… Et sauvez Jim…

Daniel le regarda, terrorisé à l'idée que son amour puisse vivre la même horreur que lui. Mais, en voyant son regard résolu, il savait que Blair lui en voudrait toute sa vie s'il ne lui obéissait pas. Daniel se tourna vers Janet et lui fit un signe. Elle s'approcha de Weber et Jim qui étaient toujours inconscients. Elle fit les deux injections et Scilia vit avec horreur des choses bleues gluantes sortir de leurs oreilles. Elle frémit lorsque Janet les attrapa et les mit dans une boîte en plastique.

**Scilia :**        C'est fini ?

**Janet :**        Oui, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

Pendant ce temps, Blair avait échappé à la surveillance de Daniel et s'était blotti dans un coin de la pièce, l'air terrorisé.

**Blair :**         Ils arrivent… Ils veulent me tuer…

Daniel, des larmes roulant sur les joues, s'approcha doucement et s'assit près de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

**Daniel :**      N'aie pas peur, Blair. Je veille sur toi. Ils ne te feront aucun mal.

**Blair :**         Ils ont tué Jim…

**Daniel :**      Non, Jim va bien. Il est simplement endormi.

Daniel commença à le bercer doucement.

Jack, Sam et Janet étaient anéantis. Ils savaient que le seul moyen de sauver Blair était de l'emmener jusqu'au SGC, mais ils ne savaient pas s'ils y arriveraient à temps. Ils ne savaient pas si les parasites étaient mortels ou non, mais ils savaient qu'il pouvaient rendre fou le plus sain d'esprit des hommes.

**_Lundi, 19h19, hôpital de Cascade :_**

Lorsque Jim ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda quelques secondes où il était. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il était allongé sur un des brancards et vit que Weber était sur l'autre. Il se demanda où était Blair lorsqu'il le vit, recroquevillé dans les bras de Daniel, assis par-terre dans un coin de la pièce.

**Jack :**         Jim, vous revoilà enfin parmi nous !

**Jim :**           Blair ?

Janet lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Jim se leva et se rapprocha de Blair et Daniel. Il fut bouleversé en voyant le visage de Daniel ravagé par les larmes et celui de Blair, terrorisé. Ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur et étaient collés sur son front. Il s'accroupit à quelques centimètres de son Guide, n'osant pas le toucher.

**Daniel :**      Vous pouvez vous approcher, vous êtes immunisé…

Jim passa doucement les doigts sur les joues de Blair.

**Jim :**           Blair, tu m'entends ?

Une lueur de joie passa dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme.

**Blair :**         Jim, tu es vivant ?

**Jim :**           Oui, et je vais bien. Grâce à toi. On va t'emmener au SGC pour te soigner, d'accord ?

**Blair :**         Non, ils vont me tuer si je sors d'ici…

**Jim :**           Ils ne te tueront pas, je te protègerais. Et Daniel aussi te protègera… Tu veux bien qu'on aille au SGC ?

**Blair :**         D'accord.

Daniel et Jim aidèrent Blair à se lever pendant que Sam, Jack et Janet allèrent vérifier que la voie était libre. Ils avaient décidé de laisser Weber dans la chambre puisqu'il ne risquait plus de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, Jim s'aperçut que Scilia avait remis ses vêtements abîmés et les suivaient.

**Jim :**           Vous allez où ?

**Scilia :**        Vous ne croyez pas qu'après tout ce que j'ai vu, je vais vous laisser partir comme ça ? Je viens avec vous !

Daniel voulu répliquer, mais Jack, qui venait de revenir, le devança.

**Jack :**         Il n'en est pas question !

**Scilia :**        Vous n'avez pas à me donner des ordres ! Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qui s'est passé ici, mais si vous ne me laissez pas venir avec vous, j'irai voir la Police !

Jim ne doutait pas que la jeune femme mettrai sa menace à exécution.

**Jim :**           Ecoutez, Jack, je me porte garant pour elle. Et puis, si on la trouve ici avec Weber évanoui, elle risque d'avoir des ennuis.

Jack soupira.

**Jack :**         D'accord. Mais, si vous parlez à quelqu'un de quoi que ce soit que vous verrez à partir de maintenant, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous tuer !

La jeune femme lui sourit et hocha la tête. Jack sortit le premier, suivi par Jim et Daniel qui soutenaient Blair. Scilia fermait la marche. Elle eut un sourire satisfait lorsque ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un éclat inhumain.

**_Lundi, 22h01, jet privé :_**

Le Colonel O'Neill avait prévenu le Général Hammond qui lui avait réquisitionné un jet privé. Ils décollèrent de Cascade avec Jack et Sam aux commandes. Le jet était composé de deux cabines, dont une avec des couchettes. Janet Frasier avait donné un sédatif à Blair et il dormait sur une couchette, Daniel assit à ses côtés. Janet s'était assoupie en face d'eux. Jim et Scilia étaient dans l'autre cabine. Jim mourrait d'envie de rester près de Blair, mais la jeune femme avait insisté pour qu'il reste avec elle. Et puis, Jim devait admettre que Daniel s'occupait très bien de son ami.

**Scilia :**        Jim ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et la regarda s'approcher de lui doucement.

**Scilia :**        Je ne t'ai pas remercié convenablement pour m'avoir sauvé la vie dans la grotte.

Elle s'approcha encore jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les genoux du policier, face à lui.

**Jim :**           Scilia, je…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Jim portait encore la chemise déchirée qu'il avait dans la grotte. Scilia commença doucement à défaire les boutons.

**Scilia :**        Chuuuuuut…

Jim sentit le désir l'envahir, mais une partie de son esprit résistait. Il entendit soudain une voix lointaine qui semblait venir du plus profond de la jeune femme.

**Voix :**         Vas-y… Séduit-le… Embrasse-le… J'ai besoin de lui…

Jim comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas et attrapa Scilia par les poignets.

**Scilia :**        Oui, Jim… Fais-moi mal…

Il la repoussa brutalement. Au même moment, le jet traversa une zone de turbulences. Jim perdit l'équilibre, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Ils basculèrent sur le sol. Quand l'avion fut stabilisé, Jim sursauta en entendant la porte de l'autre cabine s'ouvrir.

Sur la demande de Daniel, Janet se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. En ouvrant la porte de la cabine, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Scilia était étendue sur le sol, sur le dos et Jim était assis sur elle et lui tenait les poignets. Janet allait rebrousser chemin lorsque les yeux de Scilia se mirent à briller.

**Jim :**           Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

Scilia ouvrit la bouche et une voix désincarnée en sortit.

**Scilia :**        Vous n'auriez pas dû troubler mon repos… Ma vengeance sera terrible…

**Janet :**        Elle est possédée par un Goa'uld ! Il faut l'attacher.

Janet s'approcha et aida Jim à se relever, tout en tenant toujours Scilia par les poignets. La Sentinelle prit ses menottes et attacha les poignets de son amie. Puis, il l'installa sur un siège et la sangla solidement. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Scilia ne pourrait pas s'échapper, Jim se tourna vers Janet.

**Jim :**           Comment est-ce possible ?

**Daniel :**      C'est Raven…

Jim se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu Daniel arriver.

**Scilia :**        Oui, je suis Raven. Et je dois prendre possession de ce corps.

Elle regardait fixement la Sentinelle.

**Daniel :**      C'est logique. Raven a dû sentir que Jim a des pouvoirs hors du commun et il le veut comme hôte.

**Jim :**           C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu me violer ?

Daniel rougit. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Goa'uld qui utilisait les relations sexuelles comme moyen pour passer d'un hôte à un autre. _Mais, pourquoi pas…_

**Daniel :**      Il va falloir qu'on fasse appel aux Tok'ra. Eux seuls pourront la sauver.

**Jim :**           Qui sont les Tok'ra ?

**Janet :**        C'est une longue histoire. En attendant, je vais lui donner un sédatif, pour être tranquille. Et, on devrait prévenir Sam et Jack.

**Daniel :**      J'y vais. Jim, vous pouvez rester avec Blair pendant ce temps-là ?

**Jim :**           Bien sûr.

Jim attendit que Scilia soit endormie pour se rendre auprès de son Guide. Blair dormait toujours et avait l'air paisible. La Sentinelle s'assit prêt de lui et focalisa son ouïe sur les battements de son cœur. Il se pencha vers Blair et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

**Jim :**           Ca va aller, Grand Chef. Tu verras, tout ira bien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Jim s'aperçut qu'il essayait plus de se rassurer lui-même que de rassurer son ami. Il prit la main de Blair dans la sienne et soupira. Puis, il essaya de se détendre. _Tout sera réglé quand on sera au SGC…_

Daniel entra dans la cabine de pilotage.

**Daniel :**      On a un petit problème…

Sam et Jack se tournèrent vers lui en même temps.

**Jack :**         Quoi encore ?

**Daniel :**      Scilia a été infectée par un Goa'uld…

**Sam :**          Raven ?

**Daniel :**      Gagné.

Jack soupira. Puis, il se retourna vers les commandes.

**Jack :**         Vous devriez aller prévenir les autres, on arrive dans dix minutes. Je vais appeler Hammond pour qu'il nous envoie une escorte.

Daniel acquiesça et repartit vers l'arrière de l'appareil. En passant, il prévint Janet de leur arrivée imminente. Puis, il alla rejoindre Jim et Blair dans l'autre cabine.

Quand il entra dans la cabine, il soupira en voyant Jim assoupi, tenant la main de Blair dans la sienne. Il voulut entrer dans faire de bruit pour mettre à Blair sa ceinture de sécurité, mais on ne trompe pas une ouïe de Sentinelle comme ça. Jim s'éveilla et sourit.

**Jim :**           On arrive bientôt.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

**Daniel :**      Comment… Mais oui, je suis bête… Ca va ?

**Jim :**           Ca ira mieux quand Blair et Scilia seront tirés d'affaire.

Daniel approuva en silence et s'assit à côté de Jim. Ils bouclèrent leurs ceintures et attendirent l'atterrissage en silence.

**_Lundi, 23h32, Stargate Command :_**

En arrivant au SGC, Scilia et Blair avaient été conduits immédiatement à l'infirmerie, pendant que Sam et Jack faisaient leur rapport sur les évènements de la journée. Ils ne virent pas Teal'c qui avait profité de leur absence pour aller passer quelques jours avec sa femme et son fils.

Janet injecta sans tarder le sérum à Blair.

**Janet :**        Il faudra peut-être quelques minutes avant que l'antidote soit efficace.

Blair était toujours inconscient. Jim et Daniel se regardèrent en soupirant. Puis, Jim s'approcha de Scilia qui s'était réveillée.

**Scilia :**        Détache-moi, Jim. Je t'en prie…

Elle avait repris sa voix normale, mais Daniel lui avait expliqué que c'était une ruse de Raven pour l'amadouer.

**Jim :**           Désolé, je ne peux pas.

Il se tourna vers Sam et Jack qui venaient d'arriver.

**Jim :**           Quand Scilia va-t'elle être débarrassée de ce Goa'uld ?

**Sam :**          J'ai envoyé un message aux Tok'ra, mais ils ne pourront pas être là avant demain.

**Jack :**         Problème de déménagement…

Jim ne comprenait rien et allait poser une question à Jack lorsqu'il entendit les battements du cœur de Blair s'accélérer. Il se rapprocha de son Guide, suivi par Daniel qui avait compris que quelque chose se passait.

**Jim :**           Il se réveille.

Blair ouvrit les yeux, l'air perdu. Puis, il reconnut Jim et Daniel et leur sourit. Enfin, il essaya et le résultat ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire.

**Blair :**         J'ai entendu une voix…

Au même moment, le parasite sortit de son oreille, aussitôt récupéré par Janet.

**Daniel :**      Tu es guéri, Blair. Tu as entendu la voix de Machello et ça veut dire que tu es guéri.

Le jeune homme semblait aller mieux à chaque seconde et il finit par se redresser, avec l'aide de Jim. Il sourit à tout le monde puis s'aperçut que Scilia était allongée sur un autre lit, pieds et poings liés. Daniel répondit aussitôt à son interrogation muette.

**Daniel :**      Elle a été possédée par Raven.

**Scilia :**        Le Goa'uld ?

**Daniel :**      Oui. Mais, les Tok'ra vont la sauver. Ils doivent venir demain.

Alors que Blair allait demander qui sont les Tok'ra, Jim le devança.

**Jim :**           C'est une longue histoire, c'est tout ce que j'en sais…

Janet s'interposa entre son patient et la Sentinelle.

**Janet :**        Bon, il est tard et nous avons tous eu une rude journée. Je vous conseille d'aller dormir.

Sam et Jack partirent les premiers. Jim et Daniel voulurent rester, mais Janet les mit dehors en les menaçant de leur faire une piqûre de laxatif…


	3. 3e Jour

**3e jour**

**_Mardi, 8h24 :_**

Le Général Hammond avait convoqué tout le monde en salle de briefing en attendant l'arrivée des Tok'ra. Blair allait beaucoup mieux et était assis entre Jim et Daniel. Sam et Jack étaient face d'eux. Seule Janet était absente, ayant préféré rester auprès de Scilia.

**Alarme :**     Alerte ! Arrivée imminente !

Une lumière rouge clignota sur le mur. Tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers le poste de commande. Blair et Jim qui n'avaient jamais vu la Porte des Etoiles de près en furent ébahis. Ils sursautèrent en voyant le vortex se former. Ils furent encore plus surpris en voyant un immense iris, comme celui d'un appareil photo se fermer et combler totalement le « trou » du Stargate.

**Hammond :**     Sergent ?

**Sergent :**    C'est la Tok'ra, mon Général.

**Hammond :**     Ouvrez l'iris.

Sam et Jack descendirent dans la salle du Stargate. Daniel resta avec Blair et Jim dans la salle de contrôle. Deux hommes apparurent devant le vortex. Lorsque Sam se dirigea vers l'un d'eux en l'appelant « Papa », Jim et Blair se tournèrent vers Daniel qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de leur expliquer toute l'histoire.

**Daniel :**      Les Tok'ra sont des Goa'ulds renégats. S'ils m'entendaient, ils me tueraient ils détestent qu'on les traite de Goa'ulds. Enfin, bref, contrairement aux Goa'ulds, les Tok'ra ne prennent que des hôtes consentants. Le père de Sam, Jacob Carter était mourant. Et, un Tok'ra, Selmak, aussi. Enfin, son hôte mourrait. Et, Jacob est devenu l'hôte de Selmak, ce qui leur a sauvé la vie à tous les deux.

**Blair :**         Et, si je comprends bien, ça a soudé vos relations avec ce peuple…

**Daniel :**      C'est tout à fait ça.

**Jim :**           Comment les Tok'ra vont-ils pouvoir sauver Scilia ?

**Daniel :**      Ils possèdent la technologie qui permet d'extraire le Goa'uld sans tuer l'hôte.

Blair avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais n'osa pas la poser. _On verra plus tard…_

Sam et Jack rejoignirent les autres au poste de commande. Les nouveaux arrivants saluèrent le Général Hammond et Daniel. Celui-ci fit les présentations.

**Daniel :**      Jim, Blair, je vous présente Jacob Carter, le père de Sam et Martouf, deux membres de la Tok'ra. Jacob, Martouf, voici Jim Ellison et Blair Sandburg…

**Jacob :**       Sam nous a déjà tout raconté.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le Général Hammond les invita à se rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir Scilia.

Lorsque les deux Tok'ra entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Scilia, ou plutôt Raven, les fusilla du regard.

**Scilia :**        Des Tok'ra… Des traitres…

Elle avait de nouveau la voix désincarnée du Goa'uld et Jim se tourna vers Jacob et Martouf en soupirant.

**Jim :**           Vous allez pouvoir la sauver ?

**Jacob :**       Oui. Nous avons tout ce qui nous faut sur Amalina.

**Daniel :**      Amalina ?

**Martouf :**   C'est le nom d'une des planètes que nous avons arrachée à la domination des Grands Maîtres.

Voyant l'air étonné de Jim et Blair, Daniel crut bon de leur expliquer qui sont les Grands Maîtres.

**Daniel :**      Ce sont des Goa'uld très puissants. Ils règnent sur une partie de l'univers et aimeraient bien en contrôler le reste…

Jack, qui commençait à s'impatienter, le coupa.

**Jack :**         Vous leur expliquerez plus tard, Daniel. Pour l'instant, j'aimerai savoir si on va attendre encore longtemps avant d'y aller…

**Jacob :       **Allons-y !

Martouf et Jack soulevèrent Scilia et l'attachèrent solidement sur un brancard. Puis, ils retournèrent vers la salle du Stargate.

**Jack :**         Attendez-nous ici, on n'en aura…

**Jim :**           Pas question !

Blair regarda la Sentinelle d'un air interloqué.

**Jim :**           Scilia est dans cet état en partie à cause de moi et il n'est pas question que je la laisse partir sur une autre planète sans moi ! Je vous suis !

Jack allait refuser lorsque le Général Hammond intervint.

**Hammond : **D'accord.

Tous le regardèrent, surpris.

**Hammond : **L'inspecteur Ellison est déjà au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette base, ou presque. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'empêcherai d'accompagner son amie. 

Il se tourna vers Blair en ajoutant.

**Hammond : **Et, bien sûr, vous êtes aussi autorisé à y aller.

**Blair :**         Merci, Général.

**Sam :**          Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, si on y allait ?

**_Mardi, 10h54, Planète Amalina, Installations de la Tok'ra :_**

Martouf poussa le chariot où Scilia était attachée jusqu'à un appareil qui ressemblait à un scanner médical. La jeune femme se débattait mais ne réussissait qu'à s'abîmer les poignets.

**Martouf :**   Je vous conseille d'attendre dans l'autre pièce pendant l'opération. Ce n'est pas très agréable à regarder.

**Blair :**         Que va devenir Raven ?

**Jacob :**       Il sera enfermé dans un réceptacle et placé en hibernation. Nous le conserverons ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous puissions utiliser sans risque tout ce qu'il sait sur les Grands Maîtres. Maintenant, sortez, s'il vous plaît.

Jack, Sam, Daniel, Jim et Blair sortirent et se dirigèrent vers une grande pièce où les attendaient des sièges. Personne n'osait parler, mais, au bout d'un moment, Blair vit que Jim avait l'air troublé.

**Blair :**         Jim ? Ca va ?

**Jim :**           J'ai peur…

**Blair :**         Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont la sauver… Tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

**Jim :**           Comment…

**Blair :**         Voyons, Jim ! Je suis ton Guide. Comment veux-tu que je ne remarque pas les regards que tu lui lances !

Jim ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête en souriant. Blair se tourna alors vers l'endroit où se tenait Daniel quelques secondes plus tôt, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Le jeune homme se leva et partit à la recherche de son ami. Il le trouva dans une petite salle vide, assis par-terre, la tête dans les mains.

**Blair :**         Daniel ?

Il leva la tête et Blair vit qu'il pleurait. Le Guide s'assit près de lui.

**Blair :**         Tu penses à Sha're, n'est-ce pas ?

**Daniel :**      Oui… Si seulement j'avais pu la ramener… Ils auraient pu la sauver…

En voyant l'air morose de Blair, Daniel comprit qu'il devait ajouter quelque chose.

**Daniel :**      Mais, si les Tok'ra avaient sauvé Sha're, on ne serait pas ensemble…

Blair se rapprocha de Daniel et le prit dans ses bras.

Sam eut un sourire confus en voyant ses deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _Ils sont si bien ensemble…_ Elle ne voulait pas les déranger, mais ils la virent et se séparèrent.

**Sam :**          Martouf vient de nous avertir que l'opération est terminée.

Ils la suivirent et ne furent pas surpris en voyant Jim auprès de Scilia, lui tenant la main. La jeune femme était allongée sur le brancard, inconsciente.

**Jim :**           Comment vas t'elle ?

**Jacob :**       Bien. L'opération s'est déroulée sans problème. Raven a été mis en hibernation. Votre amie devrait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

**Jim :**           Est-ce qu'elle va se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé quand Raven la possédait ?

**Jacob :**       Je n'en sais rien. Cela dépend des sujets. Chez certains, le choc est tellement violent qu'ils relèguent cet épisode tout au fond de leur mémoire…

**Blair :**         De laquelle les souvenirs finissent toujours par remonter à la surface…

**Jacob :**       Vous avez raison… Chez les autres, les souvenirs restent et ils doivent apprendre à vivre avec.

Au même moment, Scilia ouvrit les yeux. Jim lut de la peur dans son regard et se pencha vers elle.

**Jim :**           Scilia, c'est moi, Jim…

Elle parut mettre quelques secondes à le reconnaître, puis fondit en larmes.

**Scilia :**        Je suis désolée… Il voulais te faire du mal et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher…

Jim la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

**Jim :**           Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est fini… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre…

Ils attendirent que Scilia ait repris quelques forces pour prendre congé de leurs amis Tok'ra et repasser le Stargate dans l'autre sens.

**_Mardi, 21h04, Stargate Command :_**

Scilia avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à l'infirmerie où le Docteur Frasier lui avait fait passer des vitamines par perfusion pour compenser l'extraction du Goa'uld. Pendant ce temps, Jim et Blair avaient aidé Sam, Daniel et Jack à faire le compte rendu des évènements des deux derniers jours au Général Hammond. Lorsqu'il eurent fini, le Général leur fit une proposition qui les surpris tous.

**Hammond : **Compte tenu de tout ce qui vient d'arriver, je vous accorde une semaine de permission supplémentaire.

**Jack :**         Vous allez bien, Mon Général ?

Hammond sourit et hocha la tête.

**Sam :**          Merci, Mon Général.

**Hammond : **Vous pouvez disposer.

Sam repartit en direction de son labo, suivie par Jack qui avait une idée en tête et n'en démordait pas.

**Jack :**         Vous êtes sûre de vouloir passer deux semaines à travailler dans ce labo d'où vous ne voyez pas le soleil ? Allez, Carter, venez pêcher avec moi…

A la grande surprise de Jack, Sam s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

**Sam :**          On part quand ?

Blair et Daniel avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville. Ils dînèrent dans un bon restaurant puis Daniel emmena son amour chez lui pour la première fois.

Lorsque Jim quitta ses amis, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et fut surpris de trouver le lit de Scilia vide. Devant sa mine déconfite, Janet lui expliqua qu'on avait installé la jeune femme dans une chambre, dans les quartiers des invités. Elle eut à peine le temps de lui dire qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux, qu'il avait déjà disparu.

Jim frappa doucement à la porte et entra. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité et Jim tendit l'oreille pour savoir si la jeune femme dormait.

**Scilia :**        Jim, c'est toi ?

**Jim :**           Oui. Je ne te dérange pas ?

**Scilia :**        Non, approche-toi.

Il obéit et prit une chaise, mais Scilia lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le lit.

**Jim :**           Ca va ?

**Scilia :**        Oui, mais j'ai encore l'esprit un peu embrumé. Dis-moi…

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante. Malgré la pénombre, Jim vit qu'elle rougissait. Il attendit.

**Scilia :**        Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou est-ce que je t'ai vraiment sauté dessus dans l'avion ?

Jim répondit en souriant.

**Jim :**           Tu n'as pas rêvé…

**Scilia :**        Oh non !

Elle essaya de se cacher le visage dans les mains, mais Jim l'en empêcha.

**Jim :**           N'aies pas honte. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Et puis, ça aurait pu être plus désagréable…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Son baiser n'était d'abord qu'une caresse, puis, il se fit plus passionné. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Scilia sentit que les lèvres de Jim quittaient les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise en le voyant grimacer. Puis, elle se rappela que Jim avait été blessé à l'épaule dans la grotte.

**Scilia :**        Tu as mal à ton épaule ?

**Jim :**           Un peu. Le Docteur Frasier m'a donné des médicaments, mais ils sont longs à faire effet…

Jim n'osait pas lui avouer que le contact de leurs lèvres et de leurs peaux avaient réveillé en lui un désir brûlant.

**Jim :**           Je vais te laisser, tu dois être fatiguée… Tu devrais dormir…

**Scilia :**        Je ne risque pas d'y arriver. Le Docteur Frasier m'a tellement bourrée de vitamines que je me sens survoltée.

_Et je ne vais pas te laisser t'échapper à si bon compte…_

Scilia se redressa sur un coude et attrapa Jim par la nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il se laissa faire, enivré par le parfum de sa peau. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Jim laissa ses sens s'ouvrir et se perdit dans les sensations qu'il goûtait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jim ôta le T-shirt qu'il avait emprunté à Teal'c et frissonna de plaisir en sentant les mains de la jeune femme sur sa peau. Elle explora doucement les contours de ses abdominaux, parfaitement musclés. Puis, Jim se leva et Scilia lui ouvrit ses draps sous lesquels il se glissa avec délice. La jeune femme ne portait qu'une simple chemise de nuit qui rejoignit rapidement le T-shirt de Jim par-terre. Le reste des vêtements de la Sentinelle suivirent bientôt le même chemin. Jim utilisa ses sens au maximum pour explorer chaque pouce de la peau de Scilia. Puis, leurs deux corps s'unirent et se soudèrent comme s'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre depuis toujours.

Lorsque le feu qui les consumait se fut apaisé, Scilia se blottit dans les bras de Jim.

**Scilia :**        Je t'aime, Jim.

**Jim :**           Je t'aime, Scilia.

Et ils s'endormirent.


	4. 4e Jour

**4e jour**

**_Mercredi, 15h04, Loft, Cascade :_**

Jim, Scilia, Daniel et Blair étaient rentré à Cascade après avoir pris congé de Janet Frasier et du Général Hammond Sam et Jack ayant bizarrement disparu depuis la veille… En arrivant au loft, ils avaient trouvé plus de 15 messages de Simon sur le répondeur.

**Jim :**           Pauvre Simon… Il doit se demander où on est passés… Je vais l'appeler.

**Blair :**         Attends ! Ne lui dis pas qu'on est rentrés. Dis-lui ce que tu veux, mais j'aimerai bien profiter de ce qui me reste de congés.

**Jim :**           Tu as raison, Grand Chef. Et moi, je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller bosser aujourd'hui…

Il se tourna vers Scilia et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis, il prit son portable et composa le numéro du bureau de Simon.

**Simon :**       Banks, j'écoute.

**Jim :**           Simon, c'est…

**Simon :**       Jim, où diable es-tu passé ? Et Sandburg ?

**Jim :**           Nous sommes en Arizona.

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil.

**Jim :**           Simon ?

**Simon :**       En Arizona ?

**Jim :**           Oui, on a découvert que le vandale qui a saccagé le site habite à Tucson. Donc, on y est…

**Simon :**       Blair est avec toi ?

**Jim :**           Oui.

Jim entendit Blair qui se retenait pour ne pas rire. Il lui fit signe de se taire et repris à l'attention de Simon.

**Jim :**           On va sûrement rester ici jusqu'à dimanche.

**Simon :**       Ok. Tiens-moi au courant…

**Jim :**           Pas de problème.

**Simon :**       Au fait, Weber a tout avoué… C'est lui qui a saccagé le site. Bonnes vacances, Jim.

Et il raccrocha. La Sentinelle regarda son portable pendant quelques secondes, l'air éberlué, et éclata de rire.

The End


End file.
